


And each one is enough

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Fraser POV, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The city's closed over the absence of Fraser's reasons without a scar.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And each one is enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [И Каждой Достаточно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220684) by [Nadis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis)



> Set during s3/4. Written as a Reality Bomb for elementalv during dS Match '08.

"Reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture." He says it every day, sometimes more than once, and almost no one even asks. The city's closed over the absence of his reasons without a scar.

He's never been so grateful for his own formidable self-command; it enables him to ignore the possibility that there will never be an appropriate juncture to explore those reasons again. _Mostly_ ignore it. Practice, he is discovering, does not make perfect.

Sometimes, when he can't sleep, he makes a list of the reasons in his head.

_1\. Ray's smile. (This is actually many reasons, as Ray had-- **has, has** \--many different smiles.)_

_2\. Ray's eyelashes._

_3\. The way Ray said his name, just before pushing him out the window of an exploding apartment. As if it weren't just duty or generosity; as if he already mattered._

_4\. The way Ray's cross glints in the light when it tumbles out of the open neck of his shirt._

Usually he's asleep before he gets to 10. Not always. Once, he made it all the way to 637.


End file.
